Yen Sid's Castle
Yen Sid's Castle is, as the name suggests, the home of the wizard Yen Sid. It is a very important location of the entire series, which contains the workshop in which Yen Sid created the Cartoon Wasteland model. As with Mickey's House, it was only shown in the first and last cutscenes of Epic Mickey (along with the comic Tales of Wasteland (paticullary the There's a hole in the sky" story), novel and graphic novel). In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, however, it is now a gameplay world. History ''Epic Mickey'' In the first game, the Map Room is the only room seen from the castle. This is when Yen Sid was giving the finishing touches to the model of Wasteland. The staircase leading to the Starry Cliff Tops are also seen. ''Epic Mickey 2'' In the sequel, the castle becomes a gameplay world in which Mickey has to get the Paintbrush and paint the model of Wasteland. The castle includes the Map Room, the Starry Cliff Tops, the Observatory, and the "Study Room". Environment Map Room At the entrance is the room where the Wasteland model rests. You must break the glass containing Yen Sid's hat to bring the brooms to life, and to get your costume piece. When you follow the brooms upstairs, there will be a deep pit, a lock door, the mirror that you have to go through that leads to Starry Cliff Tops, where you'll need to get your brush. There is also an entrance to a hallway to the left that the brooms will take (which is most likely the Telescope room). Observatory Once Mickey thins his living room, it will reveal that he's really still in Yen Sid's castle. To reveal Yen Sid's caste, simply thin Mickey's walls, there's also a white E-Ticket hiding. This area is his which features an impressively large telescope that Mickey can thin the base to form a easy platform, and features glass stained widows of the broomsticks and the large thinnable rose window (that you can look through to see the constellations if you painted in all the stars and comets. If not, then a stormy sky). The brooms are all flooding the room. You have two options, use thinner to simply make them lifeless and stop them from flooding Yen Sid's castle (Good path), or ignore them (Bad path). If you choose the Good path, you receive two chests that hold 2 green E-Tickets, equaling to 60 tickets. If you choose the Bad Path, it is likely the brooms continue flooding the Observatory room. There's also 4 large spheres showing the sun and moon, which you have to thin the bottom and then paint it in again to create platforms to make your way to Yen Sid's map room. Paint or Thinner room (the ultimate choice) Here is where Mickey sees a canvas showing half of a treasure chest and half of a golden E-Ticket. He must choose to either paint in the chest or thin it out to reveal the Oswald e-ticket. Whichever he does, it forms a long hallway for you to receive your prize, and the wall will then open itself to reveal that its an secret entrance back to the workshop. In this room, there are two glass stained windows, the left blue (Paint) and the right green (Thinner). There is also a medieval desk with a chair on opposite sides. Trivia *The locked door that you see when follow the brooms cannot not be opened, as you would have to jump over it. *In Epic Mickey, Yen Sid's Castle is accessed through Mickey's mirror, but in the second game, it's linked through the TV in Mickey's house. It could be that Mickey's mirror can no longer reach there (because Yen Sid used the brush to change the mirror to normal). Category:Homes Category:Castles